We propose to establish a Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery on Orofacial Pain. During the year 01 planning grant, we shall establish an organizational infrastructure necessary to compete for and support the goals of the impending Center initiative. Our developmental activities will involve 30+ investigators from six colleges at the University of Florida and the Neuroscience Program at Florida State University. Administrative oversight of the planning activities will be will be provided by a director, M. Heft, from the College of Dentistry, and two associate directors, C. Vierck, from the College of Medicine, and J. Simpkins, from the College of Pharmacy. M. Heft will be responsible for the management of the center, including the organization and operation of the center and communication within the center and with the NIDR on scientific and administrative matters. M. Heft and the two associate directors, C. Vierck and J. Simpkins, will be responsible for maintaining high quality research efforts and for ensuring effective collaboration among scientists and cooperating units. The director, associate directors and three other individuals (K. Berkley, a senior investigator at FSU who will coordinate inter- institution collaborations; B. Pollock, who will coordinate statistical and data management support development; and M. Robinson, who will coordinate clinical research activities) will Comprise a Steering Committee that will coordinate seminars, journal club, and faculty recruitment. A Scientific Review Committee comprising three researchers from outside UF and six faculty from within UF will provide for evaluation and monitoring of the organizational infrastructure and productivity. The will be two subthemes of the COHRCD on Orofacial Pain: (1) aging and neuropathic pain and (2) sex differences in pain. We propose to support twelve pilot projects organized around these two themes that provide evidence of our commitment to research in these areas and our intention to collaborate in our intellectual pursuits in this area. Financial support for these activities will also be provided from complementary sources of funding from several administrative units at UF. We shall establish the necessary collaborative links to ensure that we. fulfill the outreach and demonstration research program goals as well as the coordinated research goals of the center.